Teaming Up With Strength
Teaming Up With Strength is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after achieving victory in the siege of Kassala, as celebrated by Team Magic School Bus and all the allies of the Grand Alliance, Horst Bauerfeind becomes a true friend of Walovlir Motovov for comradeship. Soon, Walovlir and his siblings will have Horst, Katashi and Cole as their friends too. Later on, Ozpin Holmes and the Beacon Academy staff members came to Walkerville for meet Ms. Frizzle's class (Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li). Soon, they will arrive in Walkerville Elementary School for a special announcement to the class. Also, Ozpin invites Walovlir to come to his office room then he asks him to see if he wants to become a Huntsman and protect the Beacon Academy students by becoming a Beacon Soldier (or a Beacon Academy soldier) after he asked some teenagers from different worlds to become Beacon Academy students. Walovlir answered Ozpin's question about becoming a Huntsman and his need to protect Team RWBY. When he answers, Ruby Rose and Jyoti Kaur hear from Ozpin's office room in the Beacon Tower that he is answering to Ozpin. Soon, Ozpin accepted this and he said that Walovlir will become a Huntsman with him as a Beacon soldier who can serve for Beacon Academy like Ruby, who is now a Huntress, while she was formerly a Beacon Academy student. After asking Walovlir, Ozpin will invite Horst, Katashi and Cole to ask them to become Huntsmen and protect Beacon Academy students by becoming Beacon soldiers after Beacon Staffs asked Mariya Motovov, Victoria Colton, Adeline Carlise, Carlotta Lorenz, Polina Petrov, Johann Schwanthaler, Lena Loud, Humaid al-Sani, Nikolai Motovov, Kenya Canrad, Hermann Markus, Darcy Wilson, Sergei Motovov, John Wilson, Fabrizio Rossi and Derek Okayu, then team JNPR, Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls hear from Ozpin's office room that Walovlir, Horst, Katashi and Cole would become Beacon soldiers, a new type of Huntsmen. After asking, the Beacon staff members will plan to build Huntskid teams, but Walovlir Motovov, Horst Bauerfeind, Katashi Nakajima and Cole Peterson, including Ozpin and his fellow staff members, will train them and can use their signature weapons like what Team RWBY did. In Ms. Frizzle's class, Yang asked Ms. Frizzle that Ozpin and his fellow staff members are asking something when they become Beacon Academy soldiers; then Dorothy Ann will research about the Beacon Academy soldiers, and soon, Carlos asked Yang that she was a Beacon Academy student and Team JNPR asking the mayor of Walkerville. Soon,Mariya, Johann Schwanthaler, Lena, Humaid al-Sani, Horst, Nikolai, Kenya, Katashi, Markus, Darcy, Sergei, Cole, John, Fabrizio Rossi, Walovlir and Derek Okayu become Beacon Academy soldiers after Ozpin and the staff members asked. They would make them be able to protect Beacon Academy students and attack Grimm attackers. Now they are very good at fighting Grimm and attacking enemies. After having to train them, Ozpin will start the Beacon Academy Initiation so that Beacon Academy soldiers can have their first mission, just in time for this initiation after first-year Beacon Academy students did it the last time. Also, Ozpin performs a roll-call to all Beacon Academy soldiers, including Mariya, Johann Schwanthaler, Lena, Walovlir, Humaid al-Sani, Nikolai, Kenya, Markus, Katashi, Horst, Polina, Carlotta, Adeline, Victoria, Cole, Darcy, Sergei, John, Fabrizio Rossi, Derek and a few more of Beacon Academy soldiers for their arrival in Emerald Forest after he, Miles, the staff members, James Ironwood and Winter came. Outside of Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose and her team, RWBY, along with 5 (five) more teams: JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, SSSN and Team Magic School Bus, including the Preschool Girls, came to Ozpin to watch the Beacon Academy soldiers to do in the initiation, which is now a live telecast on CNN. Their initiation is different from an initiation of first-year Beacon Academy students, and it would be recovering the relics for the Beacon Academy soldiers and attacking all Grimms in mission. Unlike first-year Beacon Academy students that are faced with attacks from different types of Grimm that roam all over the forest, Beacon Academy soldiers can exterminate many types of Grimm if they found them in the forest. It is Ozpin who can help Beacon Academy soldiers to complete this inititation by succeeding their mission. That is why Ruby and her team can see that Beacon Academy soldiers are bravely doing the right thing and are now abl to destroy a group of Grimm monsters. In the White Fang base that is located in Santa Monica, California, the leader of White Fang, Adam Taurus, is planning to eliminate Beacon Academy soldiers, Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls, the ones that they are the rivals of White Fang goons, while they saw that Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls could take down White Fang's own Atlesian Paladin-290. Soon, a commander of the White Fang, Daniella Gole, uses her command to the White Fang goons to eliminate Beacon Academy soldiers, Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls. Now return to the inititation, Mariya,Johann Schwanthaler, Lena, Walovlir, Humaid al-Sani, Nikolai, Kenya, Markus, Katashi, Horst, Cole, Darcy, Polina, Carlotta, Adeline, Victoria, Sergei, John, Fabrizio Rossi, Derek and a few of Beacon Academy soldiers are moving to find the relics. In the staff room in Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose and her team, including Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL and Team SSSN, while watching TV, are cheering for the Beacon soldiers (or Beacon Academy soldiers), because they are needed to become Huntsmen like Ruby. Also, Jaune is delighted that Horst can fight, Nora likes Nikolai's actions, Weiss likes Mariya's dress when she was trying to become a Beacon Academy soldier, Coco likes Lena's fashion, Ruby Rose likes the actions of both Walovlir and Polina, and even Carlos likes Humaid al-Sani. Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls and the staff members will be liking the Beacon soldiers when they attacked the Grimm. While they are watching the inititation, the White Fang goons are wielding their rifles to attack them, then both Lena and Darcy are under attack by a Beowolf attack, but then Lena use her Golden Myrtenaster and Darcy use her supernatural abilities to attack Beowolves in Emerald Forest. then Nikolai and Derek are both attacking an Ursa, and later on, Sergei and John killed a Nuckelavee, and at the same time, Katashi killed an Beringel, and soon, Johann Schwanthaler killed more Grimm Lancers, and then Cole and Kenya destroyed a Death Stalker, and finally, Polina, Carlotta, Adeline and Victoria killed more Creeps in attacking a group of Grimm monsters. After attacking a group of Grimms, they found 50 (fifty) White Fang goons and 10 (ten) Atlesian Paladin-290 of the White Fang in an attempt to interrupt the initiation. Also, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls and Team SSSN attacked the White Fang goons in the staff room with the help of the Atlas soldiers, police forces, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team RWBY, the United States Army, the NATO and the Future Alliance. Now, White Fang goons had been killed the staff room. In Emerald Forest, White Fang goons are attacking Walovlir and the other soldiers, then they cooperate and unite to take down the White Fang attackers by the power of unification . Soon, Walovlir, along with Horst, Katashi and Cole, take down 2 (two) Atlesian Paladin-290s of White Fang, while Polina captured a White Fang goon and then Mariya, Johann Schwanthaler, Lena, Humaid al-Sani, Nikolai, Kenya, Markus, Darcy, Carlotta, Adeline, Victoria, Sergei, John, Fabrizio Rossi, and Derek destroyed 49 (forty-nine) White Fang Goons and 8 (eight) Atlesian Paladin-290s. After having to attack the White Fang goons in the staff room, Wanda looked at the unification of the Beacon Academy soldiers on TV, so she told her team, Ms. Frizzle, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team SSSN and the Preschool Girls. Soon,they are delighted that Walovlir and the Beacon soldiers are united and finally destroyed the White Fang attackers by powers of unification. Ruby Rose and Su Ji-Hoon are getting the love of Beacon soldiers because they destroyed a group of Grimm and White Fang attackers in the inititation, and the staff members, including Ozpin, Winter, James Ironwood and Miles, are delighted as well. After attacking a group of Grimm monsters and White Fang goons ,Walovlir and Polina, along with Mariya,Johann Schwanthaler, Lena, Humaid al-Sani, Nikolai, Kenya, Markus, Katashi, Horst, Carlotta, Adeline, Victoria, Cole, Darcy, Sergei, John, Fabrizio Rossi, Derek and the Beacon Academy soldiers have finally arrived in an abandoned temple. Also, they can choose relics from an abandoned temple (as white chess pieces and black chess pieces) wisely for their friendship, comradeship, unity and cooperation. After the inititation and choosing relics, they will be praised by Ozpin, the staff members, Team Magic School Bus, Ms. Frizzle, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Winter, James Ironwood, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Grand Alliance, then they return to Walkerville Elementary School, and the staff members inform everyone that there could be an establishment ceremony for the new Huntsmen teams from Beacon soldiers. The next evening, a televised ceremony, which is held in Philippine Sports Stadium, begins with a Filipina pop singer, Sarah Geromino, singing Lupang Hinirang, the national anthem of the Philippines (in honor of a host nation), and an American singing group, the Gaither Vocal Band, performing the Star-Spangled Banner, the national anthem of the United States in an acapella/barbershop quartet rendition (to honor the Grand Alliance) in an acapella/barbershop quartet rendition as well while the people chant "U-S-A!" in unison at the same time, then the announcer (who is revealed to be Robi Domingo introducing himself) introduces a cast of Filipino hosts as the master of ceremonies, wearing formal atties, amidst the USA chant. After the performance and during an air show, amidst the round of applause at the same time, Robi gave a speech to everyone that today is the birth of new teams from Beacon soldiers after the inititation is over, and then the hosts established the first team from the Beacon soldiers, which is named as Team SJFD, and Sergei, John, Fabrizio Rossi and Derek are happy and everyone praises Sergei as the leader of Team SJFD, then they established the second team, which is named as Team NKMD. Nikolai will be happy and Kenya, Markus and Darcy will hug him for their help, just as they wanted to become leader of team NKHD;Yang will praise Markus as member of team NKMD. Later, before establishing the third team, the Toni Gonzaga Jackie Evancho on performing America the Beautiful to pay tribute to the American soldiers who died on fighting White Fang And so after Evancho thanked everyone for performing America the Beautiful, they established the third team, which is named as Team MJLH. Mariya, along with Johann, Lena and Humaid al-Sani, are happy, because Mariya became leader of Team MJLH. Also, Weiss says that Mariya will take care her while seeing the Mormon Tabernacle Choir performing Isang Lahi, a Philippine patriotic song, to pay tribute to the first OFWs in Remnant, at the same time. Soon, Mariya hugged Weiss for their friendship so that they will protect Ruby Rose. The hosts established a new team that has 4 (four) girls (as wifes of Walovlir, Horst, Katashi and Cole) with an ability to protect Team JNPR and Team RWBY, which is named as Team PCAV. Polina, Carlotta, Adeline and Victoria are delighted that Team PCAV will be an all-female team like Team RWBY. Soon, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, th Frizzle sisters (Fiona and Valerie Frizzle) and Cardin hugged Polina and Team PCAV for unity, then soon, the hosts presented to the audience that André Rieu and his Johann Strauss Orchestra would perform Ode to Joy to pay tribute to the European Union's newly established Enforcer Corps. Finally, the hosts established a new team that can protect Team RWBY and Team JNPR, which is named as Team WHKC. Now everyone are cheering, are happy, are liking and are making Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team SSSN, Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls to feel delighted that it is the birth of Team WHKC and everyone loves this. Soon, Walovlir, Horst, Katashi and Cole hugged Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, along with the 8 (eight) kids of Team Magic School Bus, Team JNPR, the Frizzle sisters and the Preschool Girls for being so happy with Walovlir and Team WHKC to become the protectors of Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus, Team JNPR and the Preschool Girls. Soon, everyone will love the new teams of Beacon Academy. Mariya, Johann Schwanthaler, Lena, Walovlir, Humaid al-Sani, Nikolai, Kenya, Markus, Katashi, Horst, Cole, Darcy, Polina, Carlotta, Adeline, Victoria, Sergei, John, Fabrizio Rossi and Derek become Huntsmen and Huntresses, and they also became Beacon soldiers of the Grand Alliance, the Future Alliance, Vale, the Beacon staff members and Beacon Academy. Soon, the mayor of Walkerville and the whole of the Grand Alliance will praise Team WHKC as the protectors of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls. Later on, the hosts present Christian Bautista, another singer from the Philipines, and the Hail Mary the Queen Children's Choir in performing ASEAN Spirit in paying tribute to South Vietnam in its efforts to restore the Ho Chi Minh Thought and the creation of its glorious communist governance. Now Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team SSSN, Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls have Team WHKC, Team PCAV, Team SJFD, Team NKMD and Team MJLH for being able to make the Coalition of the Red Star fear, then Ozpin gives a speech to the Beacon Academy Soldier teams, including the people who watched and attended the big ceremony. Before the ceremony ends, a big, New York City-styled military parade is given to entertain the audience even more, and with the hosts announcing and commentating this parade, and more and more people describe that it will be much memorable. Later, an even-more-amusing closing ceremony begins with a series of cultural presentations from all Grand Alliance nations, then with a series of Western-styled performances and a mini-variety show. After, Lana Loud gives a speech to congratulate to the new teams of the Beacon Academy initiation, which are the first Beacon Academy soldiers, then James Ironwood thanked everyone for making the first Beacon Academy soldiers possible, and without their help, it won't be possible without the help not only from those who attend the ceremony, but also from viewers as well, and he wishes that Huntskid teams will be coming soon. At the end of these two speeches, a musical grand finale, which consists of a concert session started. Throughout the concert, it has a lot of patriotic songs from Grand Alliance nations being performed in style of A Capitol Fourth, and after a fireworks display with the finale part of the 1812 Overture being played by the Boston Pops Orchestra, along with a children's choir, the hosts welcomes back all the singers who performed in the entire concert session, including the Gaither Vocal Band, Sarah Geromio, the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, André Rieu and his Johann Strauss Orchestra, Christian Bautista, the Hail Mary the Queen Children's Choir, and Jackie Evancho, and the hosts presents Celine Dion, a Canadian pop singer, to everyone to perform God Bless America in her rendition, which all of these singers began performing, along with the Beacon Academy soldiers, to pay tribute to the men, women and children who fought for freedom, liberty and democracy and who gave their lives for them. Also, Ozpin joined the song by singing as well, because he loves to sing, back when he was younger, as described by Ji-Hoon, but the hosts will not sing the closing song. At the end of the show, the hosts thank everyone for watching the ceremony, and wishes the men, women and children of all ages of the Grand Alliance good luck on fighting for freedom, liberty and democracy, then the hosts say that everyone is the best and say goodnight to everyone with a fireworks display, an air show and falling confetti, streamers and balloons, then Domingo introduces the sponsors, then thank the people of those who made the show possible, said that the show also starred a lot of performers, and finally, declares that this has been a Ralphie Tennelli production. On Saturday night after the creation of new teams of Beacon Academy, they will all celebrate a big afterparty in the Walkerville Elementary School gymnasium for celebrating the Beacon Academy soldiers and its new teams with all the students and staff members of Walkerville Elementary School and Beacon Academy, including Ozpin, Ms. Frizzle, Team Magic School Bus, the Sonic Alliance, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, SSSN, the Atlas soldiers, the Grand Alliance soldiers and heroes, and the Preschool Girls, plus with a red carpet entrance for all Beacon Academy soldiers. At dusk, all the students of the Walkerville Elementary School (in their normal clothes), their parents (in business outfits or semi-formal outfit), the staff members of the Walkerville Elementary School (in their normal clothes) and many Grand Alliance heroes, including Beacon Academy staff members (for males, they wear their normal clothes, and for females, they wear dresses from the Beacon Dance), came inside the school while spotlights are moving around. In the classroom, Ms. Frizzle's class arrive there, but Arnold seems to be nervous at first, because he may think it's another field trip, despite that Ji-Hoon revealed that he loves parties, concerts and sporting events. After the kids convinced that it's not a field trip, he becomes more excited and he's now a party animal, knowing that he should be prepared for a big day today. While the class cheer for overcoming Arnold's fear, anxiety and nervousness, Ms. Frizzle announces from the principal's office that the party is about to begin, then everyone are very excited to go to the party, and while being guarded by the Walkerville Police Department officers, Atlas soldiers and US soldiers According to the announcement by Ms. Frizzle, Teams WHKC, PCAV, SJFD, NKMD and MJLH will arrive on the limo with paparazzis, journalists and newscasters and on the red carpet, plus everyone is invited, then she told them to get ready to boogie-woogie, because it was time to party-hearty. Later, they see the paparazzis snapping pictures of Teams WHKC, PCAV, SJFD, NKMD and MJLH, while those Beacon Academy soldiers are now on the red carpet, while everyone cheered. Soon, when they arrive at the gym, they would be signing autographs for the new five teams, and they have a meet-and-greet session for all of everyone to sign, see and meet. Arnold, Carlos, D.A., Jyoti, Keesha, Ralphie, Su Ji-Hoon, Tim and Wanda would go on for a picture with Team WHKC. After, they would drink a glass of non-alcoholic, mutliflavored punch, then the kids prepare their food from the buffet table, then they drink a sparkling glass of apple champagne, but the kids decided not to drink it until D.A. researches that the drink turns out it's non-alcoholic, so it's safe to drink for children, so they decided to drink it. Later on, they meet an ADF general, Commander Shepard (played by Robi Domingo, who played himself in his fictionalized role as one of the MCs of the ceremony, in a [[When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (TV series)|Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away]]) about the ceremony last Sunday, then he talks about the party as well, so he takes the kids to a table to prepare their food. After finishing their food, they procceed to meet Noli de Castro, a Filipino newscaster who works for ABS-CBN. He sits down beside a cameraman, Fidel Rosales, and a sound man, Ernest Rodriguez. Ralphie talks to de Castro about the Beacon Academy soldiers, but Noli doesn't know what happened. Ralphie said that they're adult versions of the Beacon Academy students. De Castro agrees about that, but before he could continue, he was interrupted by a phone call from Ted Failon, but after a few minutes, his call was also abruptly interrupted by the lights being turned off, then the crowd became overexcited when they hear Ruby Rose's microphone tap. Ruby Rose, in her normal clothes, now a DJ and master of ceremonies of this afterparty (unlike the hosts in the ceremony before this party), while standing on the DJ stand beside Zwei, who serves as the party's co-host and assistant, gives everyone an attention to tell everyone that they're ready to rock. As everyone agrees, Arnold is overexcited, then Ralphie bleeds his nose, knowing that his love of his life is hosting the party, and D.A., feeling like a boy band fan, faints in reaction. Soon, Ruby Rose introduces a four-member band, Ozpin and the Beacon Staffs. which consists of these four staff members of Beacon Academy. Ozpin is leading on a keytar, Oobleck is on a guitar, Port is on the electric piano, and Goodwitch is on the drums. Everyone cheers to Ozpin and the Beacon Staffs for providing some more entertainment in a party, feeling excited for their first performance, after Rose welcomed them on stage. He says good evening to everyone, and he thanks Ruby Rose for introducing them and then he thanks the USO for making this afterparty possible, and finally he introduces his guest lead singer, and on ukelele, Arnold Perlstein himself. Later, he gives everyone a little info about Arnold, and talks to Arnold about the party, then he also thanks Ozpin for introducing. Later, he then told the guests that they'll be playing a parody of "Shine" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams, which made everyone dance, which its lyrics are edited to mention about Teams WHKC, PCAV, SJFD, NKMD and MJLH and their members, including their future. Soon, they began singing a song about the Beacon Academy soldiers song with Arnold, which makes everyone dance out loud. During this song, Team WHKC, Team PCAV, Team SJFD, Team NKMD and Team MJLH danced on the center on the dance floor, team by team, dancing in style of what Team JNPR danced in a RWBY episode, "Dance Dance Inflitration," and then everyone dance all they want as well. At the end of this chapter, after the song is done and Ozpin thanked everyone for a wonderful performance, Richard Loud III will have a nightmare and is being feared by Team WHKC, Team PCAV, Team SJFD, Team NKMD and Team MJLH. Soon, they will save the world for humanity and for the Grand Alliance with the rights to protect Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, many allied factions and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Chapters Category:Real World